


Scentsational

by Sand_Kaat



Series: До луны и обратно: оборотень Микки [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Kaat/pseuds/Sand_Kaat
Summary: - Ночами довольно холодно. Ты тут справляешься сам?Собака пристально разглядывает его нахальными голубыми глазами, и Йен воспринимает это как «да».





	Scentsational

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scentsational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496622) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



> Разрешение на перевод выдано автором.

На часах 5:34 утра, когда Йен выходит в бодрящую прохладу чикагской осени. Он потирает руки друг об дружку, пока спускается к воротам, холод уже проник в его пальцы. Все еще темно, но Йену достаточно света уличных фонарей, служащих ориентиром для бега. У него утренняя смена и ему нравится пробежаться перед началом работы; прежде чем он поест или примет таблетки. После возвращения с работы он всегда слишком усталый.

Он не заморачивается с разогревающей ходьбой, потому что нуждается в движении, как сейчас, прежде чем холод сможет проникнуть во все части его тела. Приближается конец осени и Йен знает, что в ближайшее время начнет идти снег, и это будет его оправданием для того, чтобы оставаться в постели по таким утрам как это. Ему нравится бег; это выгоняет его из дома и позволяет ему очищать голову, проводить некоторое время с самим собой; роскошь, которую он получает не часто. Просто пытаться вытянуть свою жопу из теплой постели тяжкое дело.

Со времени начала бега проходит около десяти минут, когда впереди него метнулась большая тень животного. Йен непроизвольно отступает с дорожки, но от шока его сердце в груди колотится в два раза чаще. Он резко вдыхает, маршрут бега сбит. Животное подходит к стоянке и Йен понимает, что это большая собака. Собака переводит взгляд на него, нюхая воздух между ними, и Йен застывает.

Под желтым светом уличных фонарей тварь не выглядит как любая другая собака. Она выглядит как волк. Большой черный волк с пронизывающими голубыми глазами, что заставляют Йена застыть на месте. Он осматривается в поисках оружия, но в пределах досягаемости ничего нет. Он задается вопросом, если собако-волк прыгнет на него, будет ли он в состоянии пнуть его. Если он резко ударит носком ноги под челюсть, должно ли этого быть достаточно, по крайней мере, для того, чтобы шокировать животное и заставить его отстать. Хотя Йен не уверен, что сможет обогнать его.

Собако-волк подходит ближе на больших лапах, пытливо наблюдая за Йеном. Нет очевидных признаков агрессии; нет вздыбленной шерсти или оскаленных зубов, и Йен задумывается, что вполне возможно оно прирученное. Может быть, это одна из тех смешанных пород, что выглядят как волки. Он приседает и протягивает руку, потому что он несколько раз смотрел «Переводчик с собачьего»** и думает, что именно так ты должен представлять сам себя. Собака делает паузу, рассматривает подношение, а затем подает лапу, хорошенько нюхая. Прикосновение его носа холодное и влажное по сравнению с костяшками Йена.

\- Хэй, приятель, - говорит Йен мягко и тихо. Его дыхание повисает облачком перед ним. Уши собаки дергаются. – Что ты здесь делаешь в это время, а?

Собака снова тычется носом в его руку, и Йен проверяет шею в поисках ошейника, пока она отвлеклась. Собака застывает под его прикосновением, но позволяет это. Мех вокруг шеи густой, какой-то мягкий и грубый одновременно. Ошейник не нашелся. Пальцы Йена потянулись вверх потереть голову, но он быстро убирает руку, когда получает недовольное рычание.

\- Хорошо, извини, - Йен отмахивается рукой, но сильный собачий запах все еще цепляется за его пальцы. – Ну, мне пора идти. Надеюсь, ты здесь не замерзнешь.

Когда Йен стартовал, собака следует за ним. Сначала он думает, что это погоня, как бы охота на него. Паника растет в груди, поскольку у него потрясающе реалистичное видение собаки, вгрызающейся в плоть его икры, и Йеновы ноги тяжело бухают по тротуару, когда он прибавляет скорость. Бесполезно, на самом деле. Собака легко держит его темп, двигаясь рядом с ним. Йен расслабляется от соседства, когда после нескольких минут его нога, к счастью, все еще свободна от следа зубов. Он замедляется, тяжело дыша от напряженного усилия.

Собака остается с ним почти до дома, прежде чем внезапно повернуться и броситься под наземную дорогу.

 

~~~~~  
В следующий раз Йен видит его (он решил, что собака мальчик, даже если он и не смог для уверенности увидеть его гениталии в черной шерсти), возвращаясь после поздней смены. Он спускается вниз по ступенькам наземной дороги и устало бредет домой, когда из теней материализуется фигура.

\- Ты должен прекратить делать так.

Подергивание ушами вот единственный ответ, что он получает, и пес подстраивается под его шаг. Он достаточно высокий, чтобы достать до талии Йена; который, с его долговязыми ногами, что-то там болтает. Он рассеянно чешет голову пса, не задумываясь, и снова получает негромкий рык.

\- Дерьмо, извини. Забыл.

Пес выдыхает через нос; раздраженный звук, что кажется странно человеческим Йену. Он улыбается сам себе, не осознавая. Кроме редкого ускользания понюхать изгороди или столб или земельные участки, пес оставался рядом с ним всю дорогу домой.

\- Ну, мне сюда, - говорит Йен, кивая на дом. Он огибает дом, подходя к черному входу. Пес следует за ним. – Слушай, я сейчас домой. Видишь?

Пес просто смотрит на него этими пронзительными голубыми глазами и Йен не знает, что тот хочет от него. Он вздыхает, снимая с плеч рюкзак, пока шагает на кухню.

\- Голоден? Стой тут, Я гляну, что у нас есть.

Есть у них немного, но он находит ведерко KFC, полное оставшихся костей. Собакам нравятся кости, правильно? Он выбирает мелкие кусочки, чтобы пес не задохнулся от них, потом достает ведерко из-за спины. Голова пса сразу же поднимается, нос дергается, когда он нюхает новый запах. Он приближается к Йену, толкая ведерко, пытаясь всунуть нос в него.

\- Ладно, ладно. Иисус. Дай секунду.- Йен едва успел поставить ведерко вниз, прежде чем пес набрасывается, жадно подхватывая одну из косточек, на которой все еще есть несколько цепляющихся за нее ошметков курицы. Йен наблюдает за ним немного, прежде чем пойти на кухню, сделать самому себе сэндвич перед сном.

После того как он вымыл свою тарелку, и уже готовясь подняться наверх, он слышит скулеж. Он слабый, приглушенный и через мгновение сопроводился легким царапаньем по задней двери. 

\- У меня больше ничего нет для тебя, - отзывается он, и выключает свет. Предполагает, что псу станет скучно, и он ускользнет через некоторое время.

Он принимает быстрый душ и спускается в майке и боксерах, и наполняет стакан водой перед сном. Царапанье прекратилось, но он может все еще слышать низкий упорный скулеж. Йен приоткрывает дверь на дюйм, чтобы увидеть пса, с печальным видом лежащего на крыльце. Его передние ноги сложены, и голова покоится на них. Йен уловил кратким взглядом лишь это, потому что когда он приоткрывает дверь, тот вскидывает голову, вскакивает и часто дышит в ожидании, пока разглядывает Йена.

\- Иди домой, - шикает Йен. У него была долгая смена, и он устал, и просто хочет, чтобы пес перестал обвиняюще скулить. – У меня больше ничего нет для тебя.

Пес отвечает ему ворчащим рыком, и Йен хмурится.

\- Пошел ты тоже, мужик. Премного благодарен.

Тем не менее, он мягок, пока осторожно закрывает дверь. Не хочет придавить ею лапы.

Когда он проверяет заднюю дверь на следующий день, на дереве оставлены следы упорного царапанья.

 

~~~~~~  
Дело в том, что пес исчезает на долгий период. Похоже, Йен просто начинает забывать о нем, когда он появляется снова.

В следующий раз, это когда Калеб сваливает из его дома. Калеб все еще не остается на ночь (Йен очень настаивает на том, чтобы сохранять личную и семейную жизни по отдельности, спасибо), но настаивал на сопровождении Йена перед тем, как он пойдет работать. Йен поднимается и хватает сумку, и Калеб выходит со своего водительского места.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Йен пытается не звучать встревоженно, но он не хочет, чтобы Калеб заходил. Калеб смеется над его паникой.

\- Просто собираюсь поцеловать своего бойфренда на ночь. Все в порядке?

Йен немного расслабился. Калеб огибает машину, а потом застывает.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Что?

\- Там, э… Выглядит как ебаный волк за тобой. Не двигайся!

\- Че? – Йен смотрит через плечо, видит пса, подбирающегося к нему. – Оу, о нем. Не, он хороший. Просто бездомный пес. Вижу его иногда.

\- Не выглядит как другие собаки, что я видел.

Пес нюхнул палец Йена, обнюхал руку, потом джинсы, а затем его голова повернулась к Калебу.

\- Он классный, - настаивает Йен.

Калеб снова начинает идти к нему, когда воздух между ними внезапно заполняет рокочущий звук. Йен мгновенно признает рык пса. Он шагнул вперед, вставая между Йеном и Калебом. Это впервые, когда Йен видит его агрессивным. Его загривок вздыбливается и клыки обнажаются, губы оттянуты назад настолько, что видны розовые десны, тонкая нитка слюны, капающая из пасти.

\- Эй! Эй, мальчик, брось. – Йен пытается успокоить его, но тот не отводит взгляда от Калеба. – Он раньше так никогда не делал.

Калеб медленно отступает, и пес следует за ним, обходя машину, его гулкий рык настаивает, пока Калеб не оказался снова в своей машине и закрыл дверцу за собой. Только тогда он трусит обратно к Йену, тяжело дыша и выглядя удовлетворенным. Его хвост даже дергается пару раз, хотя Йен не уверен, что это действительно называется маханием. 

\- Извини за это, - говорит Йен, наклоняясь в окно пассажирского места. – Поговорим с тобой завтра, угу?

Он наклоняется поцеловать Калеба, но пес до странности мягко, но довольно непреклонно, удерживает его ногу за штанину и настойчиво тянет, пока он не вытаскивает голову из машины, нахмурившись.

\- Что с тобой такое?

Пес отвечает привычным рокочущим ворчанием, и Йен фыркает в раздражении.

\- Йен, мне нужно на работу. Я позвоню тебе завтра.

Йен отступает от отъезжающего Калеба и пес становится сбоку. Он делает мягкий резкий выдох через нос, когда машина исчезает за углом, а Йен кидает с галлагерским сучизмом.

\- Может мне стоит начинать звать тебя Кайфоломом?

Пес снова рыкает на него.

\- Никакой еды тебе сегодня.

Слова Йена не мешают псу следовать за ним к задней двери дома, где он скидывает сумку вниз и садится на крыльцо, вылавливая пачку сигарет.

\- Я видел, что ты сделал с задней дверью, знаешь ли. Это было неуместно.

Пес просто возвращает ему взгляд холодных голубых глаз.

\- А это похоже вызов на главенство, когда ты так пялишься? Кнеш, реально ты можешь отбросить это дерьмо со мной. – Йен возвращает тяжелый взгляд псу, пока запаливает сигарету. Он удерживает взгляд на нем, пока затягивается. Продолжает смотреть, когда выдыхает. Блять, его глаза начинает сохнуть к тому времени, как собака, наконец, наклоняет голову, всего лишь на долю дюйма. Его глаза недолго опускаются, прежде чем возвращаются снова к Йену. – Полагаю, это делает тебя теперь моей сучкой.

На этот раз ему показывают слегка желтоватые зубы, острые и чуть больше, чем Йен ожидал. Он машет рукой на пса, отгоняя от того выдохнутый дым.

\- Угу, угу. Ты меня не пугаешь.

Пес снова выдыхает через нос; звук воспринимается Йеном как раздраженный фырк. Он смеется, когда через несколько секунд спустя пес садится на ступеньку под ним и кладет голову на колени Йена. Йен лениво гладит голову, и на этот раз тот не рычит.

~~~~~~  
Йен почти на том же месте в следующее появление пса. Он держит бутылку пива в одной руке, и косяк в другой. Он выдыхает, когда пес неслышно пересекает участок, обнюхивает руку, держащую бутылку. Йен опускает ее ниже, так чтобы тот мог понюхать по-настоящему, удивленная улыбка распускается на его лице, когда пес подлазит под его ладонь, молчаливо требуя погладить голову. Йен угождает, понимая, что это первая неподдельная улыбка, которую он испытывает в эти дни.

\- Ты был прав насчет Калеба, – тихо говорит он, а когда пес смотрит на него, наклонив голову, он уточняет:- Мой бойфренд.

Пес сразу же напрягается и рычит, и Йен, как всегда, впечатлен тем, насколько, кажется, он умен. 

\- Ну, теперь бывший. – Йен докуривает косяк, облокотившись на перила, и зашвыривает его в темноту. Он выдыхает и запускает обе руки в полужесткий мех на загривке пса. – Он спал с женщиной. Я не знаю почему, что делает все ужаснее. Знаешь, как будто было бы хуже, если бы он изменил с парнем? Который… Конечно, блять, не было бы, но после, он просто действует, как будто он не сделал ничего подлого. Как будто это не считается потому, что она женщина. Хуй с ним, правильно?

Йен фыркает. Пес ставит лапу на первую ступеньку и тянется вперед, чтобы лизнуть лицо Йена. Йен смеется, поворачивая голову, так что основное бремя легло на одну щеку. Потом (немного пьяный, немного обкуренный), он обнимает пса в области плеч и зарывается лицом в его шею, вдыхая густой опьяняющий животный аромат. В этом есть что-то очень умиротворяющее, и Йен чувствует себя успокоившимся. Он удивлен, что пес еще не начал рычать. Еще больше удивился, когда лапа с первой ступеньки поднимается, чтобы тяжело опуститься на его плечо. Потом пес, истинная правда, Йен не прикалывается, гладит его несколько минут в утешительной манере. Йен откидывается назад и дарит ему полную слез улыбку.

\- Ты же настоящий, правда? Точно. Иногда ты не кажешься настоящим. – Он бросил быстрый взгляд на исцарапанную заднюю дверь. – Но я полагаю это подтверждено, правда?

Пес просто снова лизнул его щеку.

\- Ночами довольно холодно. Ты тут справляешься сам?

Пес разглядывает его непреклонно своими невозмутимыми голубыми глазами, и Йен принимает это за «да».

\- Хочешь зайти? – Йен спрашивает так тихо, что едва слышно. Он чувствует себя глупо, спрашивая об этом, но он больше не хочет быть в одиночестве. Завтра первый выходной день, что он проведет после происшествия с Калебом, и он боится, что у него будет слишком много времени _думать_. Приветствуется любое отвлечение внимания.

Пес, кажется, понимает, о чем он спрашивает, потому что немедленно прыгает через Йена и становится возле двери. Выжидающе оглядывается на него. Йен смеется, издавая тихий мягкий звук, и открывает дверь. Пес просачивается внутрь, морда по ветру, пока он нюхает и нюхает, и нюхает. Йен предполагает, что тут должно быть много запахов для его чувствительного носа. Он оставляет его сделать любопытствующий круг по кухне, захватывая другое пиво и проходя в гостиную. Уже поздно; всегда поздно, когда он видит пса, так что все остальные уже в кровати. Пес садится у его ног и кладет голову на колени Йена, пока тот прощелкивает дерьмовые передачи, что идут поздно ночью по телевизору.

\- Я должен, по правде говоря, дать тебе имя.

Пес фыркает, наклоняя голову, хотя он может просто склонился дотронуться до Йеновых пальцев.

\- Конечно, как бы я всегда думаю о тебе, как о _собаке_ , но полагаю, мы теперь типа дружим. Хотя, не уверен, что я хорош в именах. Эй, как тебе Тень? Кнеш, ты ж весь черный и всегда пугаешь меня до усрачки, материализуясь на дороге из них.

Пес рыкает и трясет головой.

\- Нет, дерьмо? Собираешься наложить вето на это? Ладно, эммм… как тебе Мягколап? Кнеш, похоже на того парня из Гарри Поттера… - Йена прерывает пес, качающий головой. – Нет, но послушай! Он был волшебник, правда, но он мог обернуться в большого черного пса!

Собаки не могут по-настоящему сердито смотреть, но Йен действительно уверен, что это то самое выражение.

\- Ладно, Мистер Умник. Есть лучшие идеи?

Пес тут же кивает головой. Йен протирает глаза ладонями, гадая, не пьяный ли уже, или затуманен лекарствами. Или, знаете, вероятно, он действительно, блять, беседует с псом, выглядящим как волк, что не только понимает его, но, кажется, способен на ответное общение. Дерьмо. Вероятно, он мог бы стать вирусом, если бы выложил это на Ю-туб.

\- Очень плохо, что ты не можешь сказать мне.

Пес отклоняется назад, голова наклонилась, будто задумавшись. Потом он подскакивает вперед и начинает тыкаться носом в бедра Йена. Йен удивленно вскрикивает, пытаясь уклониться от неожиданного, настойчивого обнюхивания, но сильная лапа на бедре удерживает его на месте. Он наблюдает, как пес тычется носом в карман его спортивок. Его нос ударяет по крышке Йенова телефона и глядит умоляюще, стучась носом несколько минут, пока Йен не понимает подсказку и не вынимает его. Когда пес бросает на него взгляд, он снимает блокировку, затем держит его, показывая домашний экран. Пес неуклюже ударяет по нему влажным носом, пытаясь открыть заметки.

\- Срань господня, - шепчет Йен, затем: - Погоди, остановись, я понял. Хотя, твой нос слишком велик. Не знаю, насколько успешно получится.

Пес пыхтит с недовольством, что выдыхает его нос.

\- Ладно. – Йен пожимает плечами и протягивает свой телефон; На нем открыта новая заметка с выведенной клавиатурой. Пес тычет носом несколько минут, иногда напряженно ударяя по буквам.

\- Нуксит, - читает Йен, когда тот закончил. – Это типа такое имя?

Пес снова фыркает и трясет головой, приступая ко второй попытке.

\- Грубо, знаешь ли. Ты мочишь своим влажным носом поверхность моего экрана.

Тот ответил рычанием, и Йен в ответ вздыхает.

\- Нид… Я даже не знаю, как это произнести, - говорит Йен, глядя на напечатанное _Нидкт_. По подсказке автокоррекции выскакивает Никки. – О, пипец, погоди. Это Никки?

Хвост пса покачивается, хотя тот трясет головой. Он немного взлаивает в поддержку, и Йен машет ему рукой, заставляя замолкнуть.

\- Ш-ш, тихо, моя семья спит. Погоди, так Никки или нет? – Пес трясет головой. – Но похоже на Никки?

Пес кивает.

\- Ник? Э-э. О, погодь, Микки?

Пес, _Микки_ , оживлено кивает, язык счастливо вываливается изо рта, пока хвост виляет. Он дотягивается и несколько раз лижет Йенову руку. Йен смеется и гладит его по голове.

\- Что за имя для пса, Микки, а? Думаю, я предпочел бы Нуксит. – Пес несильно рычит, но хвостом вилять не прекращает, пока Йен чешет ему за ушами. – Микки. Ладно. Хороший мальчик, Микки.

Йен оставляет второе пиво почти на донышке; лекарство, алкоголь и трава в его организме смешались, оставляя его сонным и налившимся тяжестью. Незадолго до того, как он сваливается в подушки на диване. Он не чувствует в себе сил подняться в кровать, так что через некоторое время он просто растягивается на диване. Ну особенно широко, но когда он лежит на боку, здесь достаточно места для Микки, лежащего перед ним. Что и происходит, когда тот начинает пытаться влезть.

Йен слишком пьяный, чтобы бороться с ним. Он просто откатывается чуть в сторону и скручивается, давая пространство, опуская руку на тело Микки, как только тот устроился, и прижимаясь ближе к шее так, что он может дышать его пьянящим ароматом. Он улыбается, не понимая этого, чувствуя как шторм, бушевавший внутри него последние несколько дней, наконец-то утих.

\- Эй, если ты бездомный, может я смогу удержать тебя, хм? Хочешь остаться тут? – Микки ворчит; тихо и сонно, и Йен не уверен то ли это согласие, то ли нет, но он решает принять это за таковой. – Ладно. Ты и я, дружище.

Потом он засыпает; жар от тела Микки дает ему тепло в течение ночи.

 

~~~~~~  
На следующее утро Йен просыпается от холода, а Микки отсутствует. Он делает круг по дому, но им и не пахнет. Обе двери закрыты, и Йен не может понять, каким образом тот сбежал.

Дерьмо, возможно он воображаемая сущность.

Но когда он проверяет свой телефон, там все еще есть несколько больших смазанных пятен от влажного собачьего носа, и в заметках сохранено _Никки_. Он тянет материал своего худи вверх и глубоко вдыхает. Оно все еще удерживает густой животный запах.

Йен натягивает кроссовки и выходит на пробежку в надежде увидеть Микки, но не находит ни знака.

 

~~~~~~  
\- Где ты был, а?

Микки ждет его снаружи у передней двери, когда Йен выходит на утреннюю пробежку. Ну, едва-едва утреннюю. У него опять ранняя смена, которая означает и более раннюю пробежку. Он широко зевает, пока Микки приноравливается к его шагу. Даже когда Йен начинает бежать, он ступает параллельно, легко подстраиваясь к темпу.

\- Хорошо, итак, ты не хочешь оставаться. Полагаю, это справедливо. Ты уличный пес. Это твое дело. Но ты мог бы навещать меня чаще, - говорит Йен. Микки скулит в оправдание. – Все в порядке. Я прощаю тебя. В этот раз.  
Микки остается с ним до конца пробежки, но задерживается у ворот, когда они возвращаются к дому.

\- Надо идти?

Микки кивает.

\- Итак, что у тебя за дело, а? Превращаешься в кошку на рассвете или что-то типа?

Микки рычит на него и Йен смеется.

\- Ладно, крутой парень. Иди сюда. – Он приседает и Микки подходит ближе, позволяя Йену хорошенько почесать его за ушами. Он лижет Йена в щеки. Они оба задерживаются на мгновение, когда Йен снова выпрямляется, просто глядя друг на друга. Микки лениво виляет хвостом. Потом он поворачивается и выходит за ворота и спускается на дорогу.

 

~~~~~~  
Йен ненавидит ночные смены. Они полностью разрушают его режим; шаблонность сна, шаблонность тренировок, шаблонность питания. Он ненавидит их так сильно, но не хочет жаловаться, не хочет быть _тем парнем_ , который избегает дерьмовых смен, просто потому, что он биполярный. Он обещал себе и Рите, что не позволит болезни повлиять на работоспособность, поэтому в конце недели он просто высосан до дна.

Он так устал, когда неуклюже бредет к черному входу, что наступает на край коробки, лежащей у двери. Его удивляет шуршание, и он возвращается, глядя вниз, чтобы посмотреть на чем он, нахер, только что стоял. Это коробка. Больше того, это коробка конфет. Для большей ясности, это коробка шоколадных конфет на Валентинов день. Йен может сказать по отверстиям от зубов на боку коробки, кто оставил это тут.

\- Ты немного запоздал, - бормочет он в никуда, но улыбается, когда забирает коробку. Жаль, что он не может рассказать кому-нибудь о Микки, рискуя прозвучать как съехавший, потому что Сью охуеть как любит такое.

Теперь он начинает понимать дам, помешанных на кошках и других. Он начинает понимать чудиков, что носятся со своими питомцами, как со своими детьми. Он начинает понимать, потому что эта любовь расцветает в нем к этому неряшливому вонючему волку-идиоту. Что-то чистое и мощное и что у него нет выбора, это как любить братьев и сестер; бессознательно, непроизвольно. Йен взял бы его теперь без лишних размышлений. Мог бы потратить немного наличных денег, которые остались после оплаты аренды и счетов Фионе и отложенных на сохранение, на собачью еду, на игрушки, на поводки и ошейники и ебучий собачий шампунь, хотя он не уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь затащить Микки в ванную.

\- Хэй, - Фиона сидит на кухонной стойкой, когда он заходит внутрь. В то время как Йен возвращается после долгой смены, она только-только готовится - Хорошо поработал?

\- Ага, должны были закончить раньше, но они затянули.

\- Это ж хорошо.

\- У тебя все хорошо?

\- Угу, просто устала. Не могла уснуть прошлой ночью.

\- Нет?

\- Неа. Какая-то собака выла снаружи. Пришла и на всю ночь.

Йен не нуждается в трех подсказках, чтобы понять, кто это был.

\- Угу, ну, я тоже очень устал, - говорит он. – Так что полагаю, что нас двое таких.

\- Иди, немного поспи, ребенок.

Он засыпает, но не раньше, чем думает о Микки, ждавшем его всю ночь.

 

~~~~~~  
В следующее появление Микки Йен в депрессии. Даже на лекарствах, даже когда он уравновешен, он все еще качается на волнах своей болезни. Это как будто он скала в океане; временами прилив низкий, и солнце яркое, и он наслаждался теплотой и милостью его сияния. В другое время прилив накрывает его, и он чувствует подавленность. Обычно он находится где-то посередине. Прямо сейчас прилив бултыхается по голове. Лекарства приглушают это, но Йен все еще чувствует эффекты; усталость, тупая боль, что кажется пронизывает все тело насквозь, и усиливает раздражение. Это недостаточно для остановки его деятельности, больше нет, но все же истощает.

Он рано укладывается, на самом деле просто желание оправдать избегание людей, когда он слышит низкий глухой звук поднимающегося по ступенькам. Тяжелые шаги перемещаются вверх и вниз по коридору, и он испытал искушение прикрыть голову подушкой и игнорировать все, что нахуй происходит сейчас в этой яме хаоса, но затем слышит низкий скулеж. Йен пересекает комнату и открывает дверь. Принюхивающийся Микки возле двери в ванную, но его голова вскидывается вверх, когда Йен открывает дверь.

\- Как ты…

\- Йен! – Дебби появляется на ступеньке лестницы, характерно дыша от трудного бега за псом. - Я услышала царапанье у задней двери и когда открыла, он заскочил внутрь.

\- Все в порядке, Дебс. Он здесь из-за меня.

\- Из-за…? Йен, это собака. Или, возможно, волк. Он на самом деле выглядит как волк.

\- Угу. Он как бы бездомный. По крайней мере, я думаю, что бездомный. Мы зависаем иногда. И думаю, что он просто один из тех смешанных пород, что похожи на волка.

\- Погоди, погоди, погоди, - говорит Дебс. – Ответь мне прямо. Ты зависаешь с собаками?

\- Неа, псом. Единственным. Он приходит на пробежку со мной, и иногда я кормлю его. Не правда ли, Микки?

\- Хорошо. Ну. Фиона будет чудить, увидев, что он в доме.

\- Она у Шона?

\- Ага.

\- Тогда она не должна узнать. Давай, мальчик. – Йен возвращается в свою комнату, игнорируя вопросительное выражение лица Дебби, поскольку Микки следует за ним, и он закрывает за ним дверь. Любой след от улыбки исчезает с его лица и плечи опадают, когда они внутри. Он прислоняется к двери, чувствуя ударившее снова изнеможение. Микки наблюдает за ним, мягко скуливая. Йен подходит к кровати и плюхается на нее. Микки тычется в него носом и опять скулит.

\- Я в порядке, - бормочет Йен в простыни. – Просто устал.

Он немного подвигается. Так как полдома теперь очистилось, то он спит в комнате Липа на двухспальной кровати. Чувствуется как роскошь после того, как ютился на той крошечной ебучей кровати в углу общей комнаты в течении всех лет после того, как перерос ее конечностями. Микки возвращается и застывает возле кровати, скуля и глядя на Йена, как бы ожидая разрешения. Йен смеется и стучит по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Можешь запрыгивать. Мне все равно.  
Микки не запрыгивает, но заползает осторожно, как будто боится побеспокоить Йена. Йен закручивается под одеяло и поднимает другую сторону для Микки. Тот на животе подползает ближе и ложится рядом с Йеном. Йен опускает одеяло, потом покрывает расстояние так, чтобы уткнуться лицом в шерсть Микки и подтянуть того ближе. Он только в майке и боксерах, и может чувствовать, как волосы Микки слегка щекочут его обнаженную кожу. Микки поворачивает голову и лижет Йена в висок.

\- Спасибо за шоколад. Прости, что меня не было. Ночная смена. – Слова были пробормотаны в мех Микки, и Йен не уверен, что они что-то значат для того, но зная, насколько тот умный, Йен не уверен, что он будет удивлен. Микки несколько раз стукает его холодным носом по лбу, прежде чем он зевает (дыхание собаки _не_ хорошо пахнет) и валится на бок, спиной прижимаясь к груди Йена.

Йен рад, что он, кажется, понимает. Собаки великолепны. Собакам не нужны натянутые улыбки или утомляющая беседа или притворство. Собаки прекрасны, просто зависнуть в тишине, просто проводя время вместе без принуждения. Чувак, собаки охуительный подарок. Это карикатура на то, что они живут меньше чем люди, когда в них так много доброты.

Это бесцельная мысль промелькнула у Йена в то время, как он проваливался в сон.

 

~~~~~~  
Он просыпается со свежими силами. Постель все еще теплая, запах Микки держится, но в поле зрения пса нет.

Йен действительно хотел бы знать, каким образом тот управляется с дверьми.

 

~~~~~~  
Йен не может перестать смеяться. Тревор хватает его (или он на самом деле цепляется за Тревора?) чтобы держаться в вертикальном положении, когда они ковыляют по дороге домой с поздней вечеринки в клубе. Тело Йена все еще разгорячено от танца. Кожа до сих пор румяная от напряжения. В ушах все еще звенит от громкой музыки, и он пытается напевать одну из песен, что там играли, но все время сбивается на Бритни Спирс, поэтому сдается и начинает хитроумное исполнение Токсик. Тревор хихикает в процессе, пытаясь утихомирить его.

\- Йен, уже поздно.

\- И чтоооо? Не важно, здесь все шумят. СО ВКУСОМ ТВОИХ ГУБ Я… Ахххх, Микки! Хэй, мальчик! – Йен шатнулся вперед и приседает, чтобы погладить пса, что появился из Галлагерских ворот. Его баланс немного покачнулся, но Микки двигается вперед, давая ему опору. – Какой хороший мальчик. Я скучал по тебе.

Йен гладит спину Микки обеими руками, потом зарывается лицом в него и некоторое время обнимает его. Он слегка кладет руку на крепкую спину Микки, чтобы помочь себе подняться. Хотя, Микки не платит ему вниманием. Его взгляд устремлен на Тревора.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Тревор.

\- Это мой друг-пес, Микки. Он появляется иногда. Я хотел его забрать, но он не остается надолго. Хэй, Микки, это мой человеческий друг, Тревор. – Микки обнажает зубы и громко рычит, заставляя Йена (громко) шептать: - Нет, все нормально, он просто друг.

\- Ты примешь меня тоже? – Тревор поднимает брови, Йен смеется – Обещаю, я останусь.

\- Возможно.

Микки рычит сильнее, и Йен успокаивает его похлопыванием по голове.

\- Эй, эй, он остался просто потому, что слишком пьян, чтобы ехать, лады? Но он хорош. Намного приятнее, чем Калеб. – Микки скалит зубы. Йен чешет ему за ушами, бормоча: - Просто друзья.

На этот раз Микки вскакивает на кровать, как только Йен и Тревор вошли, и целенаправленно пытается разместиться между ними. Он довольно сильно протестует, когда Йен пытается передвинуть его, плюхаясь на спину и дико извиваясь, заполняя пространство между ними.

\- Иисус, он реально ненавидит меня, - говорит Тревор.

\- Обычно он так не действует. Давай, мальчик. Иди сюда. Давай, пожалуйста.

В конце концов, Йену удается заманить его на другую сторону. Он совсем немного ворчит, но наконец оседает, когда Йен обнимает его. Его тело все еще вибрирует от негромкого рычания, но Йен бесстрашно затыкает его, пьяно целуя его в морду. Потом он успокаивается и Йен засыпает, зажатый между Микки и Тревором.

Как обычно, когда он просыпается, Микки отсутствует, а также худи, которая была на нем этой ночью.

 

~~~~~~  
В следующее появление Микки тихо сидит с Йеном, и смотрит окончание одного из фильмов «Форсаж» с ним, головой на его коленях. Когда Йен двигается, чтобы встать, он опережает его на пути к лестнице. Носом открывает дверь в спальню Йена и ждет внутри, пока Йен ссыт и чистит зубы. Йен прижимает дверь, закрывая, когда входит и выключает свет, прежде чем потянуть рубашку вверх и снять ее через голову. Голова Микки поднимается с того месте, где тот лежит, наблюдая за ним.

\- Хэй, извращенец. Прекрати смотреть. – Йен смеется и шлепает рубашкой Микки, пока снимает треники и боксеры. Микки крути головой достаточно, чтобы рубашка сползла с его ушей и глаз, но прижимает ее носом сверху и нюхает ее. Йен покачивает головой, но чувствует себя довольно странно под собачьим взглядом, поэтому он поворачивается спиной, пока быстро натягивает майку и свежее нижнее белье. Когда он поворачивается, Микки лежит, закрыв глаза лапами. Он медленно убирает одну лапу, когда Йен ухохатывается.

\- Смешно, - говорит он, перелезая через кровать и почесывая голову Микки. Он убирает от него рубашку и сталкивает ее с кровати, чтобы потом - Итак, каков твой важный собачий бизнес, что ты исчезаешь отсюда так быстро каждое утро, а? Ходишь на работу?

Микки шумно фыркает на него. Йен ухмыляется и натягивает на них одеяло.

\- Ночи, Мик.

Микки плюхается на его сторону и Йен вжимается лицом в его затылок, как обычно.

 

~~~~~~  
Когда он просыпается, спереди к нему прижато горячее тело. Йен автоматически подвигается ближе к теплу, тычась носом в затылок субъекта, вдыхая. Пьянящий аромат ему знаком, но смешан с посторонним запахом. Йен снова нюхает. Субъект шевелится, прижимаясь своей задницей к нему. Своей очень голой задницей.

Йен резко открывает глаза и пытается отодвинуться, но его рука оказалась в ловушке под незнакомцем в его кровати.

\- Какого хрена?

Парень протестующе скулит, что-то сонно ворча. Йен жестко ударяет его по икре.

\- Нахуй? - Он поворачивает голову, бросая сварливый взгляд через плечо, и Йен тотчас узнает Микки Милковича.

\- Угу. В точности мой вопрос.

\- О, блядь. – Микки резко садится. Потом замечает свою наготу и решительно натягивает одеяло до талии. Он смотрит на Йена с откровенной паникой.

\- Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Я… Дерьмо, я обычно… Я должно быть проспал.

Йен понимает все слова по отдельности, но брошенные вместе, он просто не может их воспринять.

\- Как ты оказался _тут_?

\- Я, э. – Он никогда не видел неловко заикающегося Микки Милковича до этого, и безусловно, никогда не видел, чтобы тот краснел, как сейчас, с наползающими с краев красными пятнами на щеках. – Я Микки.

\- Угу. Я знаю. Ты как бы живешь через две улицы.

\- Нет, но, Я _Микки._

\- Ты не… - Подождите. Нет. Не может быть. Имя, должно быть совпадение. Йен проявил смятение. У него типа отвисла челюсть, лоб наморщился в смущении. – Пытаешься сказать мне, что ты ебучий пес?

\- А, э, волк, на самом деле. И только одну ночь в месяце.

Это должно быть опиздененная шутка.

\- Ты пиздишь.

\- Нет. – Микки ерзает, очевидно, из-за неудобства. – Вот почему я никогда не оставался, и почему ты видишь меня только в полнолуние.

\- Завали ебало. – Микки затыкается и Йен трет лицо руками. Он потерялся. Он ебнулся. Вот, или это очень странный сон. – Пытаешься сказать, что ты оборотень?

\- В принципе, да.

\- Охуеть.

\- Ага.

Йен растопыривает пальцы, глядя на Микки сквозь них. Оно… Странное ощущение, на самом деле. Длинные перерывы между визитами. Как сильно похож на волка, насколько он умный, как понимает Йена. Микки нерешительно поднимает глаза, до этого сосредоточенные на одеяле, чтобы посмотреть на Йена и тот не смог бы обмануться в этих глазах по-любому.

\- Охуеть. – Йен вздрагивает, выдыхая, чувствуя, как дрожит его тело.

\- Слушай, мне действительно пиздец как жаль, лады. Я не думал оставаться. Я всегда ухожу, я должен уходить… - Микки снова начинает подниматься.

\- Ты голый, - бормочет Йен . Он понимает, что Микки опять сидит. Делает еще один трясущийся вдох. – Расскажи мне об этом?

\- О чем?

\- Об оборотничестве. Расскажи мне об этом.

 

~~~~~~  
Что Йен узнает, что оборотничество не передалось через укус («Не для меня, в любом случае. Я избегаю кусаться на всякий случай».) но Микки вроде как урожденный, типа какие-то рецессивные гены, что получается передавать некоторым членам семьи. Генетическая версия Русской рулетки. Йен полагает это так же, как с биполярностью Моники и как получилось с тем, что передалось только ему. Он рассказывает Микки об этом с легкостью, которой обычно не испытывает при обсуждении своей болезни. Эй, что есть биполярность перед лицом оборотничества или как там оно нахуй называется?

Йен оставляет Микки кое-что из вещей, чтобы тот оделся и делает им завтрак; блинчики и бекон. Микки неуверенно спускается вниз по ступенькам и присоединяется к нему за столом, где позволяет Йену задавать ему больше вопросов. Йен узнает, что Микки избегает дома, когда оборачивается, потому что его отец единственный другой волк, и пока Микки не проработает тщательно детали, он делает это на расстоянии, он не хочет быть поблизости от него. Человеком или волком.

\- Но хуже, когда все чувства обострены и я могу, блять, чувствовать зловонный запах его враждебности, перекатывающуюся близко к поверхности.

Нет, Микки не знает других оборотней кроме своего отца. Да, он может перекидываться только в полнолуние, и это не добровольно, он непроизвольно изменяется, потом возвращается в человеческий вид на рассвете. Да, это больно, но только на несколько секунд, и в основном просто жжение и растяжение пока тело меняется, ничем он не управляет, просто излишне болит растущее. Оборот назад хуже, чем оборот в волка.

\- Чот я такой охуевший, – говорит Йен, когда Микки помогает ему с посудой; моет, пока Йен вытирает, потому что он не знает, куда ставить утварь. – Вероятно, это суперкруто, но чувствуется, как будто мой лучший друг умер или тип того.

\- Что, так как, похоже, я могу разговаривать, теперь я больше не твой лучший друг? – Йен слышит небольшое напряжение в голосе Микки, похоже, вопрос не так уж случаен, как он притворяется.

\- Тоже считал меня своим другом?

\- Ага, чел. Конечно.

\- Почему ты не разговаривал со мной?

\- И хули я должен был сказать? «Эй, Галлагер, я тот волк, что зависает с тобой раз в месяц, хошь выпить кофе?» Ты думал, что я, блять, чудо, чел.

\- Ага. Считал. – Йен обнаруживает себя оценивающим Микки, пока тот моет посуду, и затем чувствуя, что это странно, резко отворачивает голову. – Блядь.

\- Чего?

\- Это просто… Сейчас ты человек, ты _привлекательный_ , но это странно, потому что ты собака.

\- Волк. Оборотень.

\- Точно, ага, формально.

\- Нет. Что… я как бы не превращаюсь в ебучего пуделя. И в любом случае, я человек много чаще, чем псина.

\- Не для меня, - мягко произносит Йен.  
Микки вздыхает. Его мокрые мыльные пальцы касаются Йена, когда он передает последнюю вилку. Йен смотрит в эти голубые глаза.

\- Оу, нахуй это. – Он шипит, бросая вилку назад в раковину, и сокращает расстояние жестко поцеловать Микки, прижимая того обратно к стойке. Микки издает мягкий звук удивления в рот Йену, но потом его язык проталкивается вперед, а одна из мокрых рук впивается в волосы Йена. Другая оставляет на рубашке мокрое пятно, там, где крепко сжимает ее.

Они не отрываются друг от друга, пока возвращаются наверх, натыкаясь на стены и перила, и спотыкаясь о корзину для белья. Микки смеется, когда Йен задерживается, пытаясь освободить ногу. Он перестает смеяться, когда Йен поднимает его, руками под бедра, и уносит в спальню, что все еще пахнет смесью человека и волка. Он свалился на Йенову кровать и начинает стаскивать свои (Йеновы) вещи. Йен снимает свою рубашку, прежде чем достает смазку из ящика. Он принуждает Микки раскинуть бедра и Микки стонет.

Йен ловит его губы в отчаянном поцелуе, пока засовывает в него первый палец.

\- Охуеть, ты тугой, - мурлычет Йен.

\- Ага, не часто такое делал, - признается Микки. – Не совсем.

Йен кусает его за плечо и всовывает второй палец, медленно вжимая, сгибая их, чтобы погладить простату Микки. Микки поджимает пальцы пальцы ног и выгибает спину, тихое ругательство соскальзывает с его губ. Йен прижимается к открытому рту, целует вдоль горла пока медленно трахает его распрямленными пальцами, разводя их как можно шире, заботясь, чтобы Микки был хорошо растянут, чтобы вместить его. Он постоянно возвращается к поглаживанию его простаты. К тому времени, когда работает в нем тремя пальцами, двигающимися с силой и скоростью внутрь и наружу, Микки задыхающийся, извивающийся комок под ним.

\- Блять, Йен, я готов. – Его бедра поднимаются, когда Йен вытаскивает пальцы, словно пытаясь следовать за ними. Йен использует чистую руку и зубы, чтобы разорвать упаковку презика, натягивая и раскатывая его. Он бросает взгляд на Микки, чтобы найти его наблюдающим голодным взглядом, и Йен почти может видеть, волка, скрытого под человеческой кожей. Жар скручивается у него в животе.

Микки перекатывается и встает на четвереньки, преподнося себя.

\- В самом деле?

\- Мне нравится эта позиция, лады?

Немного тишины прежде чем Йен пожимает плечами.

\- Это не зоофилия, точно? – спрашивает он, пока скользит головкой члена по расселине задницы Микки, пристраиваясь.

\- _Галлагер_. Пока ты не трахаешь меня, когда у меня четыре ноги, ты нормальный. Это не какое-то дерьмо типа Красавицы и Чудовища.

\- Ну, Белль никогда…

\- _Йен._

\- Ладно. Просто хотел быть уверен.

Затем Йен толкается и они стонут одновременно. Требуется много самоконтроля, чтобы входить медленно; вжимаясь к Микки пока бедра Йена не прилипли к его заднице, и потом просто оставаясь там. Давая Микки время привыкнуть. Только когда он начинает выгибаться под ним, тогда Йен сжимает бедра Микки, достаточно жестко, что его пальцы оставляют мелкие белые отметины в месте контакта, и начинает двигаться в нем. Сначала короткие толчки; медленные, неглубокие. Затем постепенно он продвигается дальше, и начинает толкаться глубже и быстрее.

Недолго, пока он жестко трахает Микки, который часто дышит и стонет под ним, временами практически рычит. К счастью, его человеческие связки звучат по любому далеко от того, как звучал бы его волк, так что это не так странно, как могло бы быть. То обстоятельство, что чувственные звуки удивительно распаляют Йена, каждый звук, простреливающий его член, все еще типа удивляет. Он не сомневается в этом.

Когда оргазм приближается, Йен распластывается вдоль спины Микки, обхватывая одной рукой его грудь. Другая тянется к его члену, и Йен начинает гладить его одновременно с толчками и покусывает плечи Микки.

\- М, близко.

\- Ага, - задыхается Микки.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым. Хочу чувствовать твою задницу, сжимающуюся вокруг меня. Сделаешь это для меня, Микки?

Микки издает хныкающий звук, кивая головой.

\- Кончишь со мной, Мик?

\- Блять, _Йен_.

Он кончает, всего несколькими толчками позже, и ощущение от его задницы, сжимающейся вокруг члена Йена настолько хорошо, как тот и думал. Он поглаживает Микки, пока тот слишком чувствителен к прикосновениям. Потом Йен обратно поднимается на колени, хватается за бедра Микки, пока грубо дотрахивает его. Менее чем за минуту до того, как последовать за ним.

Йен находит силы только стащить презерватив и очистить их до того, как свалиться в пыхтящую, потную массу с Микки, сворачиваясь вместе, чтобы избежать мокрого пятна, оставшегося на кровати после того, как Микки кончил. Он прижимается носом к волосам Микки, когда Микки прижимается к горлу Йена; дышит им, смесью волчьего и человеческого аромата.

Вот как-то так они засыпают.

 

~~~~~~  
\- Хэй, итак, когда ты в волчьей ипостаси, похоже ты все еще ты? Это просто ты в другом теле? – спрашивает Йен, когда они просыпаются после короткого сна после секса.

\- Э-э. Типа того. Тот же самый, но другое.

\- Воу. Это реально проясняет все, спасибо.

\- Завались. Это как бы, я остаюсь собой. Помню все. Я сознаю, что делаю, но это как раздельные дорожки. Как бы логика и все это дерьмо. Полагаю это ближе к животному; больше инстинкта.

\- Так ты знал, что приходишь сюда?

\- Как бы, я осознавал, где я был, и догадывался почему, и помнил об этом потом. Знал, что это охуенно тупая идея, слишком, но. – Микки пожал плечами. – Волк делает то, что хочет.

\- И он хотел поболтаться со мной? – ухмыляется Йен. – Оу-у-у.

\- Заткнись.

\- Это потому, что я тебя кормил?

\- Неа.

\- Тогда почему?

Микки трясет головой.

\- Нравится твой аромат. – Микки говорит небрежно, не задумываясь, но краснеет в тот момент, когда понимает, что он выпалил.

\- Мой аромат?

\- Э. Угу. Как ты пахнешь? Без понятия. Это просто… Поймал слабый след от него, в первую ночь, и волчья часть меня просто захотела выяснить, что это было. Вот что привлекло меня сюда.

\- Такое случалось раньше?

Микки качает головой.

\- Так что, я просто хорошо пахну?

\- Хрен его знает, мужик. – Микки прижимается лицом к горлу Йена и втягивает воздух, а Йен чувствует напряженность, вытекающую по его плечам. – Хотя я догадываюсь, это наверное, какой-то типа волчий инстинкт. Как бы вынюхивание идеального партнера или типа того.

\- Думаешь, я твой идеальный партнер?

\- Я просто имею в виду, что мы сексуально совместимы.

\- Неа. Ты сказал партнер. Оу, погоди, вот почему ты так стервозил с Калебом и Тревором? О, мой бог, это так, не так ли?

\- Я на самом деле собирался обоссать Тревора, - бормочет Микки возле горла Йена, и Йен может назвать его тон смущенным. – Но я не хотел намочить твою постель.

\- Какая внимательность. Погоди, эй, разве волки не спариваются на всю жизнь. Я почти уверен, смотрел однажды документалку с Лиамом о волках, и клянусь, говорили, что они спариваются на всю жизнь.

\- Ого, Галлагер. Это не как запечатление на тебе или че другое.

Йен поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Микки с удивлением. Его губы раскрылись и выражение стало забавным, потому что никаким, никаким другим образом Микки не мог узнать отсылку. Дерьмо. Это слишком хорошо.

\- Ты читал «Сумерки»!

\- Отъебись. – Хмурится Микки. – Я не читаю херню.

\- Тогда ты _смотрел_ «Сумерки», и это даже хуже.

\- Как это хуже? Меньше времени, меньше усилий…

\- Ты смотрел фильмы о сияющем вампире!

\- Как и ты, видимо.

\- Угу, я смотрел их немного, птомуш у меня есть младшая сестра, которая была полностью помешанная на Сумерках. Имею в виду, она критиковала это дерьмо, но это не помешало ей налепить постер с Робертом Паттинсоном над своей кроватью. В любом случае, херня, ты не сможешь отвлечь меня от темы. – Йен сидит с закружившейся от новой информации головой, и Микки шумно протестует, отрываясь от плеч Йена.

\- Я просто взглянул на представление об оборотнях в медиа, лады?

\- Ты чертов _елдак_. Это так мило.

\- И для записи, Сумерки изобразили нас до пиздеца отвратительно. Вся эта хуйня о запечатлении…

\- И все же, ты запечатлился на меня!

\- Я не…

\- Ты не рад, что не встретил меня, когда я был ребенком?

Микки напрыгивает на него, и Йен смеется, пока сражается, лежа на кровати. Микки ловит его голову в захват, и тяжело втирает костяшки в лоб Йена, но тот все еще ухмыляется.

\- Я начну звать тебя Джейкобом, - хрипит он.

\- Пошел ты, Галлагер.

 

~~~~~  
Он даже не вспоминает о своем худи, пока не видит несколько дней спустя, что Микки носит его.

\- Ты мелкий говнюк.

 

 

========  
* название на русский одним словом перевести не смогла, но общий смысл - это группа, объединенная запахом.  
** The Dog Wisperer - серия документальных фильмов, сами понимаете о ком)))


End file.
